


【R27】remoti（远程）

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: 沢田纲吉抓住Reborn放在他脸上的手，抬头看着Reborn，褐色的眼睛里倒影出黑发恋人的身影，“那么，要是到了末日的话，Reborn会做什么呢？”
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【R27】remoti（远程）

谁也没想到，世界末日突然来临。

一开始只是火灾、疾病或者突如其来的倾盆大雨，谁也没有放在心上，每个人每天都有无数的烦心事等着去解决，于是几乎没有人注意到火灾慢慢扩大，疾病无法治愈，而连续一个月的大雨淹没了半个城市的马路。

晚上回家的时候看见湍急的水流从渠沟里汹涌地奔向铁栏被锈蚀了的下水道，从井口可以听见雨水涌入地下排水系统时哗哗的响声。一面觉得雨如果一直下下去，不知哪天地下排水系统就要罢工，说不定整座城市都会被淹没，一面又不禁为已经开始被淹没的地势较低的街道担忧，带着如此心事的彭格列十代目沢田纲吉掏出钥匙，打开了自己的家门。

这种天气下无论怎么小心，只要出门必定会被打湿全身，沢田纲吉在门口换下已经湿透了的皮鞋，收起被沉重的雨滴砸得伞骨有些变形的黑色雨伞。这把特殊的雨伞是强尼二特意为他改造过的，理应十分耐用的材料，在连续一个月的刮风下雨中居然慢慢损耗到快要报废的倾向。沢田纲吉抚摸着伞骨上有些变形的地方，这样下去，不知道什么时候就会坏掉。

“还站在门口，是想要感冒吗？”

恋人的声音从头顶传来，沢田纲吉抬头，看到黑发黑眸的恋人倚靠在墙上，蹙眉看着他，和他身上湿透的衣服。

他的衣服自然也湿透了，从肩膀到裤腿，没有一处摸上去不是一片湿润，雨伞的作用仅仅能维持衣物不会淋湿到衣角滴落水珠的姿态。

听人这么一说，沢田纲吉忽然感受到了从门口侵入的冷空气吹进来，正在悄无声息地带走他的体温。

“抱歉抱歉！我马上换衣服！”沢田纲吉抖了抖，恋人关心人的方式向来常人难以消受，他急急忙忙地在门口脱得整整齐齐，边脱边跑，从恋人眼前窜进了浴室。

房间里和屋外完全不一样，既温馨又很暖和，暖黄色的灯光从浴室顶上照下来，空气里有舒缓身心的香氛气味，浴缸里早准备好了一池温度适宜的热水，沢田纲吉泡在里头，身体每一处冻够了肌肉都在喟叹着满足，一身积累的身心疲惫在恋人的贴心中迅速消融了大半。

他进来时没关门，恋人也跟着走了进来，还和方才一样，倚靠在浴室门口看着他，长手长脚的恋人站在门口，几乎要完全低下头才能和坐在浴缸里的沢田纲吉对视。

沢田纲吉眯着眼睛，泡在温水里的感觉太舒服了，他一时间有些晕乎乎、飘飘然的，困意也跟着席卷而来，他有些想睡，但是比起睡觉还有更多需要做的事。想到这，他不由得把脑袋也沉进了水池中，闭眼屏息，感受着温暖的水流和安静的世界。他想起以前学游泳的糗事，在水下闷声笑了笑，便有气泡从他嘴里冒出来，咕噜噜地浮上头顶。

恋人默默地看着他，直到他因为憋不住气从浴缸里冒出头来，这才慢悠悠地开口问他想问的事情。

“怎么样？今天有什么成果吗？”

沢田纲吉沉默了几秒，有些不知道怎么说，只叹了一口气。忧郁沉闷的情绪传达给恋人，恋人立刻猜出了事情大概，只是对方一向冷静又冷酷，只沉着脸不说话，没做什么表示。

他微微扬头看着恋人蹙着眉的面容，忽然招了招手，示意恋人弯下腰。

“好不容易结束一天的工作，先别想那么多了。”沢田纲吉抬起上身，一只手勾住恋人的脖颈，一只手抚上恋人的引以为傲的弯曲鬓角，抵着对方的额头，温柔充满爱意的眼睛直视恋人灵魂的窗户。

“我想接吻了，可以吗，Reborn？”

——

  


洗完澡出来后，在餐厅闻到了甜甜圈的甜香和浓厚咖啡的醇香，Reborn坐在客厅沙发上，双腿交叠，一边在手机上迅速地发着消息，一边端着咖啡品尝着。

“这个是？”沢田纲吉疑惑地说着，伸手拿起整齐摆放在餐盘里的甜甜圈，两指捏住甜甜圈边缘，透过内圈的孔看着Reborn。

“今天回来时路过那家你很想吃的甜品店，顺便给你带回来的。”Reborn头也没转，眼睛看着屏幕，说完又喝了一口手上的咖啡。

他又闻了闻空气中的味道，在甜香里闻到了无限的柔情蜜意。柔情蜜意沁入心脾，身心仿佛逗泡在了暖洋洋的糖浆里。

于是沢田纲吉放下甜甜圈，走到沙发边，他半蹲在Reborn面前，难得强势地夺走对方的手机放在一旁，然后双手握住Reborn指骨分明的左的手，平视着对方的眼睛，在Reborn挑眉示意他有话快说的时候，一字一句、十分认真地向他表白：

“Reborn，我现在十分幸福。”

“蠢纲。”Reborn十分嫌弃又没有放开他的手。

沢田纲吉点点头，仍然十分严肃地说道：

“我觉得方才没有亲够，我还想吻你。”

——

  
深夜沢田纲吉迷糊中醒来，房间里一片安静，可以听见窗外淅淅沥沥、雨势渐小的雨声。他摸摸索索抱住恋人的手臂，进屋时那次舒缓身心的沐浴算是白费了，他现在腰部酸得要命，难以言喻的地方也是又酸又胀，身上黏黏糊糊的。虽然最后Reborn抱着他胡乱清理过一次，但总归只照顾了重点部位，他又不肯放开抱着Reborn的手，只好忍受着汗水粘腻的感觉。

好在这些能够忍受，清理时他都能闭着眼睛在Reborn怀里睡着，这个时候肯定也能。

“睡不着？”

Reborn睁开眼睛，漆黑的眼睛看着在他手上蹭来蹭去的男人。

早知道警觉的杀手是个浅眠的人，沢田纲吉倒也不意外，反而变本加厉地转而抱住了对方的腰，像树袋熊一样双手双脚都攀上了Reborn的身体。

“还没做够？”Reborn的声音里添了点笑意。

“没有没有！绝对没有！”沢田纲吉急忙摇头，比起以前躲避战斗时摇得还要果断，“虽然是很舒服，但是明天还有很多工作。”

“遗憾。”Reborn没什么遗憾地说道。

“才不遗憾呢。”沢田纲吉缩进比他略高一点的恋人的怀里，闷声说道：“以后还有大把时光。”

“是吗？”恋人不置可否，“你知道现在网上有人提出的世界末日传说吗？”

“知道。”沢田纲吉深呼吸一口气，闷热的气息吹打在恋人的胸膛上，又推回他的脸颊，话题说到这里，他也不能避而不谈了。

“还是得面对的。”他感叹道。

“火灾，疾病，没有停息的漫长雨季。”既是恋人也是家庭教师的杀手也伸手抱住了他的背，“作为黑手党首领，里世界的统领者，彭格列的十代目，你的超直感没有发觉什么不一样的地方吗？”

“当然有。”沢田纲吉沉思了半晌，斟酌着说出他答案：“灾难发生得太频繁了，不像是天灾，更像是人祸。”

“你怀疑有人在暗中搅乱世界平衡。”

“嗯。”小首领微微点头表示赞同，“我今天亲自去了西城区那片处在低洼地带的居民区。整个街道都被淹了，车子在齐腰深的水里熄了火，车主抱着孩子站在车顶上淋着雨等待救援。整座城市的雨水最先流到这片低洼地带，那里的灾情最为严重。”

他想起他下午在西城区徒步行走的，因为当时雨势过大他穿的特制加厚雨衣，从车子涉水前行的地方下车后，一路上所见到的无不是浑身湿透的人，或是在雨中狂奔着用外套聊胜于无地遮着脑袋狂奔，或是缩进楼房里沮丧地蹲在地上。大多数一楼的商铺淹了一大半，用塑料袋包裹的的新衣浮在水面上，店主甚至来不及抢救。二楼堆满了一楼居民的物品，人和人挤在一起，家具和家具摞成一堆，所有的一切都是潮湿的。

这座城市的雨是从上个月开始下的，一开始只是普通的降雨，是正常雨季应有的降水量。直到不知何时开始，大雨完全没有停歇的迹象，排水系统罢工，而因为交通瘫痪和洪水泛滥造成的财产损失已不可计数。

一切来的太过突然，但若要说没有预兆的话，这种天气模型无法预测的暴雨在全世界范围内已经是第九起了。

“所以你的雨衣是给了车主和孩子吗？”

“嗯，我找到了想要的线索，正准备回来的时候遇见了他们。”

“那你发现了什么线索？”

“我去拜访了一户传闻中看到有龙从天上飞过的居民，在主人的指引下，在天台上用强尼二给我的探测仪查了一下，”沢田纲吉顿了顿，“我发现了使用后残留的大空火焰。”

杀手面部表情也随之有些凝重：“匣兵器。”

“虽然彭格列已经将匣兵器投入战斗使用，但其实我们到现在也不知道匣兵器是怎么出现的，又为什么会大规模出现在地下世界。”沢田纲吉想到这里，苦恼地皱起眉头。

“我倒是有个头绪。”杀手想了想，说道，“或许我应该去查探一番。”

“这几天吗？”沢田纲吉昂头，从下往上看着杀手，“会多待几天吗？”

“你希望我多待几天？”杀手弯起嘴角，“你刚刚不是还说来日方长吗？”

“这不一样。”沢田纲吉淡褐色的眼睛看着他曾经的家庭教师，“以前我们明明天天形影不离的，我成为彭格列的首领后反倒少了很多相处的时间，到底是为什么啊？”

“因为我是自由的杀手，你不是。”

沢田纲吉埋进对方的怀抱里，脑袋在恋人的胸膛上拱了拱。

“我以前也是自由的，是你亲手把我束缚在了彭格列。”

“所以你在怨怼我吗？”

“嗯，很怨你。你多陪我几天我就原谅你。”沢田纲吉抱住Reborn，他用上了软绵绵的力气，不大却很坚定，仿佛要通过自己的骨肉之躯束缚住身边这个来去自由的世界第一杀手一样。

Reborn沉默了几秒，握着他的下巴迫使他又一次抬起头来。

“还想接吻吗？”

他本来想拒绝的，可他听到窗外绵绵的雨声，水珠噼噼啪啪地拍打在水面上，这场大雨可能永远也不会停息。他不知为何忽然涌上一股潮湿的伤感，那一瞬间他很需要亲密的接触排遣这份难言的情绪，所以他掩饰般地主动亲了亲Reborn的下巴。

“想。”  


  


——

  
四个月后，北欧某个小镇外的森林。

Reborn从镇上开车回到森林里的小屋，车停在院子里，脱下手套，从厚重的毛衣里掏出冰凉的钥匙。北欧这个时候已经下雪了，早上起来会看到昨晚扫干净的地面上又铺上了一层厚厚的软雪。

他打开门，暖黄色的火光从客厅照亮到门口的走廊，墙上有黑色的人影闪过。进屋前已经看到独居的小屋里亮了灯光，警惕的杀手当然不会做出忘记关灯或者熄火的举动，他握住枪，贴着墙壁慢慢往里走。

闻到了熟悉的气味。

Reborn松开手，转进客厅里。

“欢迎回家，Reborn。”

可爱的学生兼恋人仅仅穿着一身刚够遮住重点部位的粉白色围裙，头上带着兔耳朵，跪坐在地上，看见他时，又紧张又害羞，脸蛋也是粉粉的，磕磕巴巴地勉强说台词。

“请问是要先吃饭，先洗澡，还是先吃……我。”

“……”

Reborn插手站在可爱的学生面前，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他的身体，没有动作，也没说话。

“别……别不说话啊……”学生因为半晌得不到回应，身体不禁轻轻颤抖起来，皮肤上泛起淡淡的粉红色，直到最后忍不住羞恼咬着唇小声埋怨起来。

“久别重逢，你一句话都不说吗？”

Reborn总算动了动身体，重心从左脚换到右脚，闭紧的嘴巴开了金口，说出的词语刻意的冷淡又生硬。

“冷吗？”

“……”

学生确实生气了，恼恨地抬头瞪了他一眼，毛茸茸的小兔子耳朵在脑袋上抖了又抖。小兔子撑着身体就要站起来，结果因为小腿忽然抽筋身体歪了一下，不由自主往他身上倒过来，被他一手抱住，触手的皮肤果不其然是冰凉的。揽住小兔子的腰身，手指在腰窝处垂着的细带上稍稍勾动一下，除了好看一无是处的围裙便从他身上解了开来。

“去洗澡。”

Reborn说着，弯腰抱起学生的腿弯，轻松迈步向浴室走去，小小的粉红色围裙似有若无地搭在长大成熟的学生身上，随着行走的动作不断向下滑落，单薄的布料遮不住太多，泄露了大片美色。

而被Reborn瞬息多变的行为搞懵了的沢田纲吉直到Reborn侧身用肩膀推开浴室门是才反应过来，一边为第一次的公主抱有些兴奋，一边又期待着接下来发生的事。

结果Reborn把沢田纲吉放到热水桶里后，自顾自在一旁洗起了淋浴。

“我感觉受到了伤害。”

沢田纲吉双手交叠趴在桶边，撑着脑袋欣赏Reborn线条完美的身材。

“今天可是平安夜哎，我特意从大老远飞过来，你却对我理都不理。”

“我是因为你会感冒，蠢纲。”Reborn挤了点洗发水抹在头上，一边揉搓着头皮，一边转身向纲吉说话，“而且明天也是圣诞节，你是想一整天因为腰酸趴在床上起不来吗？”

“Reborn你太有自信了。”沢田纲吉下意识地反驳道，又马上意识到这话不妥当，连忙改口，“你不是很有自制力吗？而且我现在体力很好的。”

“是吗？”Reborn意有所指地上下打量了一番他的身材，“你确定你能一个晚上接收完我三个月里积攒的爱意吗？”

“……”

沢田纲吉闭上嘴巴，红着脸转过身去背对着Reborn，他觉得身体一点也不冷，倒不如说热得很。他把整个身体躲进浴桶里，只留了毛茸茸的头发和兔子耳朵露在外面——兔子耳朵当然没摘，Reborn抱他进浴桶的时候还特意伸手整了整兔耳朵的角度。

兔子耳朵抖了抖，细细的声音从浴桶里传来：“Reborn是在说我爱你吗？”

“是。”杀手先生坦然又爽快，他迅速冲干净头上的泡沫，在浴桶外从背面抱住亲爱的恋人，湿润的嘴唇亲了亲他滚烫的脸颊，“而且我还说了我想你。”

“太犯规了。”沢田纲吉嘟囔着，侧过身体，咬住Reborn的下唇，明亮的褐色双眸里有爱意像水雾一样蒸腾出来。

两人交换了一个缱绻缠绵的吻。

——  


“我应该把刚才那句话录下来，Reborn说情话的次数可不多。”

沢田纲吉用松软的毛巾擦着头发，从浴室里走出来时这么说道。Reborn率先洗完了澡，此时正坐在餐桌边上慢条斯理地吃着他先前准备好的晚餐，原材料都是小木屋里本来就有贮备的。他稍稍加工一下，普通的餐食做出来也有着独特的温馨气氛。Reborn看来挺满意，烛光下的表情十分柔和。

Reborn咽下嘴里的火腿，看着沢田纲吉，调皮地眨眨眼睛。

“我爱你哦。”

沢田纲吉从善如流，唯独这句话的几十种语言版本他已经听了无数次，每一句都保存在他和Reborn的最后一句睡前语音中，他也眨眨眼，和过去每晚一样温柔地回应恋人。

“我也爱你。”

他从Reborn身后走过去，径直去了客厅的窗户边。他不饿，也不太想吃东西，只是半靠在窗台上，肘部抵住窗棂，一只手撑着脑袋，抬起头看着澄澈的夜空中漫布苍穹的星星点点。

冬天夜里的森林冷意逼人，冻雪下的寒意伴着呼呼的冷风从窗户缝隙里想方设法地钻进来。屋子里有个小小的壁炉，壁炉下生了火，这种年代久远的取暖措施并不能福泽房间里每一个角落，沢田纲吉只穿了一件对他而言有些过大的Reborn的衬衣，虽然裹了毯子，却还是能感到丝丝寒意冷不防地钻了进来。

他忽然又感受到了那天生起的潮湿的伤感，自从Reborn离开他查探线索以后过了三个月，那一抹不知从何而来的伤感非但没有减淡消失，反而如同连绵不绝的雨季一样停留在了他的夜醒梦回中。

他的内心又一次开始有了无措的惊慌，但他没有纵容自己回头看向Reborn寻求安慰，只是强迫自己把视线放在无边无际的森林和天空上。

“西城区后来完全被淹了，很多人流离失所，我们的家也快到水线了。”

他没头没尾地说道。

“嗯。”Reborn低低应了一声，他还在慢条斯理地吃着晚餐，但是使用刀叉的速度显然因为思考变慢了。

“其实这次我来这里不止是为了来找你，而是因为有了新的线索。”沢田纲吉停顿了一下，“我来之前去了那座被陨石砸毁的城市，在陨石上同样找到了大空火焰的气息。”

Reborn点点头，“我猜也是。”

“最近里世界斗争时匣兵器的使用越来越频繁了，虽然有晴之火焰进行救助，但是伤亡还是不可避免的越来越多了。”

“不只是里世界。”Reborn补充道，“表世界里的人因为灾害和战争也越来越不好过了。你还记我之前说过的末日传闻吗？”  
  


“还记得，现在这个说法连我也有些相信了。”沢田纲吉苦笑道，“我不知道Reborn你这几个月看到了什么，但我确实看到了地狱。”

“你相信末日吗？”Reborn反问他。

“不知道，也许真的快到了也说不定。”

“也不一定哦。”Reborn自信地笑了笑，“而且就算是末日，像我这么强大的人也不会死的。”

“我相信你，Reborn。但是还有那么多人做不到你那么强大。”

沢田纲吉深深地叹了一口气。

Reborn站起身，三两步走到沢田纲吉身后，狠狠地揉了揉恋人的头发，“喂，蠢纲，今天可是平安夜，也是你自己过来找我的，这就是你对待你亲爱的恋人和敬爱的家庭教师的情绪吗？”

“Reborn？”

沢田纲吉侧过头，Reborn的手便正好抚上他的脸颊，掌心在冰凉的脸蛋上蹭了蹭。Reborn难得放软了语气，他看到了他的笨学生眼睛里的伤感，像雨水一样落在他的心上。

“而且和灾难一起出现的，还有奇迹对吧？就像潘多拉的盒子一样，我相信你总会找到希望的。蠢纲不用想那么多，你按你想做的去做就行了。”

沢田纲吉抓住Reborn放在他脸上的手，抬头看着Reborn，褐色的眼睛里倒影出黑发恋人的身影，“那么，要是到了末日的话，Reborn会做什么呢？”

——

Reborn吃完晚餐，收拾完碗筷从厨房里出来时，沢田纲吉从窗台边站起来，双手撑着窗台，正努力往外面瞅着什么。

Reborn取出毛巾擦完手，听到了笨学生兴奋的声音：“Reborn快看！是极光！”

“很好看吧？”

“超级漂亮！像梦幻一样！”

从天而降的极光，像薄幕，像彩带，又像雾霭，蓝色、绿色、紫色，千姿百态，变幻莫测，在夜空中轻盈地飘荡着。极光后的天幕上，亘古不变的银河中无数的星星点缀着黑暗的夜空。

Reborn微微一笑，恋人显然因为壮丽的自然景象忘却了方才的伤感。他从卧室里找出一套厚实的羽绒棉衣，扔到沢田纲吉身上，指使他穿上。

“走，我们到外面开阔地方看极光去。”

Reborn启动车子，沢田纲吉坐在副驾驶座上，从天窗外伸出头去可以看到北欧雪地森林的夜晚。今晚的星光很亮，白色的雪反射了星光，即使夜里道路也不显得昏暗。万籁俱寂的夜里，开了远光灯的越野车在山路上缓慢爬行，轮胎碾过厚实的雪层时发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Reborn放了一张圣诞节主题的碟片，悠扬的甜美声音，欢快的音乐曲调，随着寒风与极光在这处无人之境渐渐飘远。

开了半小时车后，Reborn在一处空旷地带停了车。沢田纲吉一下车就在雪地里撒起了欢，穿得严严实实的男人像个小孩一样举起带着毛线手套的双手开心地大叫着在雪地里奔跑，跑累了就捧起一堆雪层下松软的雪花撒向空中，看雪花飘飘扬扬地落下。

趁沢田纲吉撒欢的时间，Reborn已经搭好了一个简易帐篷。他回头，却一下没看见方才还在跳来跳去的沢田纲吉的身影，车灯照在脚印杂乱的雪地上，四周静谧寂然，连虫子的声音都没有，只听到车子马达稳定运转的声音。

Reborn喊了两声，不见应答。他站起身，往车灯照不到的暗处走了两步，杀手的直觉很敏锐，他马上发现了仰躺在雪地里的学生，厚厚的雪层正好遮住了他陷在软雪里的整个身形。

沢田纲吉似乎是玩累了，睁着眼睛在看着夜空发呆。Reborn走过去弯腰拦住他的视线，他便抬起一只手伸向Reborn，似乎在等着Reborn也伸出手握住他。

“你在想什么？”

Reborn如他所愿握住他的手，稍稍用点力想要拉他起来，沢田纲吉却不为所动。他只是躺在那里，看着天空，举起的一只手与恋人十指相扣。

“我在想，今天晚上能不能看见圣诞老人骑着麋鹿在这里经过？”

“你希望看到吗？”

“圣诞老人从来没有给我送过礼物，以前只有妈妈会给我送圣诞礼物。”

“现在有很多人会乐意送你礼物，彭格列的十代目。”

“可我想要的只有我珍视的人的礼物。”沢田纲吉垂眸，拇指轻轻摩擦着恋人的手背，“而现在我所珍视的一切，都开始在摇摇欲坠了。”

“你会解决的。你是我的学生，我相信你会解决的。”

沢田纲吉笑了笑，“Reborn来到我身边后真的发生了很多事，就像奇迹一样。”

Reborn反握住沢田纲吉的右手，对方摘下来放在胸口的毛线手套还是十年前那场危机中列恩蜕化时掉落的。这双手套陪伴了阿纲十年，他也陪在他的学生身边一起度过了十年。

真是漫长又短暂的时光。Reborn心想。

“说起奇迹，如果真的有圣诞老人的话，你想要什么礼物？”

沢田纲吉几乎没有思索，立刻回答了他的问题，“我希望圣诞老人能把那个搅乱世界的罪魁祸首送到我面前，我好狠狠地揍他一顿。”

Reborn似笑非笑地看着他，反问道：“那个人，你真的没有半点头绪吗？”

沢田纲吉弯起嘴角，“我看了你的一部分调查资料，所以Reborn你也是找到了什么线索对吧？”

“嗯。和灾难一起出现的，还有同等量的奇迹。某个国家一名身患不治之症的剑士，在被医生下了病危通知单的第二天，奇迹般地痊愈然后出院了，你听说过这件事吗？”

沢田纲吉点点头，补充道：“不止是那位剑士，至少还有五名人生本来会因为家庭或是境遇变得惨淡无光的人，在遇上了某人后展现出非同一般的才能。”

“我猜你已经知道那个人是谁。”

两人不约而同地沉默了，然后同时说出了那个人的名字。

“白兰•杰索。”

“我总有种不好的预感。”沢田纲吉说，“我今天收到了白兰的所代表的密鲁菲欧雷家族的邀请函。”

“相信你的预感，然后谨慎行事。”Reborn说着，再次拉了拉躺在雪地里的沢田纲吉，“我说了蠢纲不用想太多，当你觉得是坏人的时候他就真的是坏人，遇到坏人你狠狠揍他一顿就行了。”

“这可真有Reborn式的暴力美学。”

“你还不起来吗？要躺到什么时候？”因为没有认真用力而拉不动地上的人的Reborn没好气地说道，“你真的想要感冒吗？”

沢田纲吉眨眨眼，握住Reborn的手将他往下扯了扯。

“Reborn，你知道的，我有大空火焰，我不会感冒的。”

——

  
  


Reborn进入他的身体时，超死气模式中的冷静能让沢田纲吉足够清晰地感受到Reborn在他体内，开疆拓土的每一寸热度。

他躺在雪地里，身下的雪层因为火焰的温度早已融成一片水洼，露出底下冰冷僵硬的冻土。垫在身下的外衣湿成一片，又被大空火焰的属性调和。沢田纲吉确实不感到冷，两具火热的躯体拥抱着，冰天雪地里恋人的体温比火堆还要烫人。Reborn背对着夜空，在冷静自持的恋人身后是以银河为幕的飘散着的绝美极光，每一次冲撞后被往雪地里顶弄的他，看到了不同角度下无时无刻变换着的极地夜空。

Reborn冰凉的左手伸进他厚重的棉衣里，轻轻掐了掐他。被冰冷的刺激唤回了注意力，金红色的眼眸把视线重新投回到恋人滴下汗珠的面颊上。他伸手勾住Reborn的脖子，燃烧着火焰的额头抵住对方，在火光的照耀下，他能清楚地看见恋人黑色瞳仁底下比绚烂的极光更动人的深情。

沢田纲吉轻轻喘着气，白色的雾气口中逸出，交织在他和恋人的嘴唇和鼻尖。他微微侧过头，亲吻着Reborn的嘴唇。

Reborn碾磨他的敏感点时，沢田纲吉小声地呻吟起来。细细的声音在广阔的雪原里被雪层和寒冷的空气吸收殆尽，车灯已经熄灭，橙色的焰光是无垠黑暗里唯一的亮光。

他们拥抱，他们接吻。

天地间只有他们。

——

那么，要是到了末日的话，Reborn会做什么呢？

我会陪在你身边。 

直至死亡将我们分离。

  


——END


End file.
